Toby the Cowsitter
.jpg |caption=Ella is showing her new milkshakes to the town. |directed=TBA |storyboards=TBA |story=TBA |writer=TBA |season=1 |production=105a |us=January 29, 2014 |international=None |pairedwith=Callie's Blue Jay Blues |broadcast=17 }} Toby learns about responsibility when he starts a cowsitting business. Episode Summary The episode starts on Toby wandering around town. Ella announces her new milkshake and it only costs a nickel. Toby really wants that milkshake. Unfortunately, Toby does not have a nickel. He runs off to his house to get a nickel. At Toby's house, Toby empties his porcupine piggy bank to search for the nickel he needs so that he can buy Ella's milkshake. Unfortunately, he finds two marbles and a pebble, but no nickels. Since he couldn't find a nickel in his porcupine piggy bank, he decides to ask Callie for a nickel. Back at Callie and Peck, both of them are playing a nickel tossing game. Toby runs in to ask Callie and Peck if he can borrow a nickel for Ella's new milkshake. But since Callie and Peck can't play the nickel tossing game without a nickel, Toby has to wait until they're done with the game. When Toby loses his waiting patience, he leaves because he cannot wait any longer. Back outside, Toby finds what he thinks is a nickel, but it's not. Instead, it's a bottle cap. He thinks he'll never be able to get one of Ella's milkshakes until Farmer Stinky comes along and offers to let Toby babysit his cow for a nickel. But Toby needs to do these three things: Keep the cows all tied up, make sure they don't eat anyone's flowers, and not slurp. Back at Ella's saloon, Toby uses the nickel that Farmer Stinky gave him so that he can get his milkshake. When Toby drinks the milkshake, he slurps it, the third thing that Farmer Stinky told him not to do. After Toby is done drinking the milkshake, he walks outside. When Toby walks back outside, he cannot find Bossy. But when he does find Bossy, he finds Bossy eating the daisies. Two other guys stop by, and asks Toby if he would want to be the cowsitter. Toby says he will do it for one nickel per cow, giving him $0.10, enough to buy Toby another milkshake. Back at Ella's saloon, Toby buys two milkshakes, and then a whole bunch of other guys come in and asks everyone if someone would like to babysit the cows. They're willing to pay a nickel each. Toby says he would like to, but he only says it for the nickels. Back at Toby and Callie, they're still playing the nickel tossing game. Toby slurps. They go outside to find Toby so that he can buy the milkshake he wants. Callie walks outside to see a bunch of cows, and says "Leapin' lassos!". Uncle Bun tells Callie that cows are travelling to his store. Priscilla tells Callie that a bunch of cows are eating her prize-winning flowers. Toby comes over and Callie asks how Toby got the nickels to pay for the milkshakes. Toby says "Farmer Stinky and his friends; they're paying me a nickel each to watch their cows". Seeing that there's a bunch of cows, Peck then says "You call this watchin'?". Callie asks how Farmer Stinky told him how to watch the cows. Toby says that Farmer Stinky told him to keep the cows tied up, not let them eat anyone's flowers, and he forgets the last one. When he slurps, he remembers that he was not supposed to slurp. After Toby slurps, the cows make a stampede. If the cows knock down the Water Tower, they'll flood the whole town, so Callie uses her lasso to take care of that. After Callie stops the stampede, Ella says "Sweet buttermilk" and then Priscilla says "The town is a mess". Toby offers to clean up the mess. Toby apologizes to Farmer Stinky for the cows causing a stampede, eating the flowers, and him not tying them up. Ella offers Toby another milkshake. Toby hands the milkshake to Farmer Stinky. When Farmer Stinky asks Toby to watch over the cows, Toby has learned his lesson and decides to keep his promise. Transcript Gallery Trivia *Toby is the lesson learner in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes Category:January episodes Category:2014 Category:T Category:Vhs